halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HaloDude
CAF I was just wondering if you would like to join a Halo clan that me and some other users here have made. We write stuff on Halo Fanon and play on Xbox. It is called the CAF. Captain James Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 01:44, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Canonical Canonical is the adjective phase of the noun canon. Canon are accepted facts about something. For example, Master Chief is named John and is SPARTAN-117. That is Halo canon. Someone else can't say that Master Chief is really named Bob or that he is really SPARTAN-104. Basically, anything Bungie says, is in the games, is in the books, or is in the viral campaigns (Iris and ilovebees) is canonical. The Ghost Fleet might bend canon a bit (in which it would probably never occur in the Halo universe), but I like it enough where I'll let it slide. As for the Fleet of Brutal Victory, I found it strange to. I spoke with the creator, who said he was unaware of the Ghost Fleet when he wrote the article, and that he based it upon the movie Event Horizon, one of my personal favorites. I can't wait for more on the Ghost Fleet. ;) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 20:13, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Connecting Sure, Ill link the stories. As soon as I figure out how to make the stories interact. Alright, I figured out how I would do it. you already are.....and are very aware of it lol, that thing was messing with your talk...... It wasn't that funny Come on, that wasn't that funny. What's so funny about being stupid...D=--IDid''Not''MakeAGateway That thing JWR was talking about..... Read this part 6 at the bottom :'( -- ChurchReborn 06:27, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Ok... Well, if you really want me to be in it that bad, that's ok then ;) -- CR Greetings! Greetings from school! -- ChurchReborn Realistically Fictional This is JWR of the IRC. Can I use you in a story revolving around a tournament between Halo Fanon/Halopedia users? However, there's a twist in this tournament... you must pick a fictional character whom also competes (examples include even the likes of things like Shrek, which has already been picked). Remember, this fictional character can't be fanfiction nor can it be your own. You can't use already picked characters, which you can find whom everyone has picked on the project page: User:Jolly W. Roberts/Realistically Fictional. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 05:39, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Sangheili Legends Greetings HaloDude! I am creating an article that links all the Halo Legends together. I would really like it if you would link your "Ghost Fleet" article to my article. It's your choice though and I will agree with your dissision.--Baracuss 15:46, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Hey dude,werent you my girlfriends first friend on Halopedia? (Her username was 7809 HAZARDOUS OBJECT). Hope to see you around and make fanon! RE: J!MMY Dear HaloDude, Thank you for your correspondence. My hesitation in this matter primarily lies in the quantification of the administrative reprimand given to Jimmy. We will keep in touch. Thanks for reminding me. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:38, 29 November 2008 (UTC) A Gift from me to You Hello, I'm Meat and Taters, we haven't met before but I figured it was that time of the year to be merry. So I want to give you this image for your Type-37 Disc Launcher article. Merry Christmas! ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 06:03, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Christmas Story Hey, Meat and Taters here. I finished my Christmas story: Tidar 'Berthamee and Deedop. Tell me what you think on it's talk page. '''MERRY CHRISTMAS!' ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 20:19, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Hey there HD Long time no see. Hey, I was wondering, could I use your Brute Disc Launcher for the Necros project, you think? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:41, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Nice sig BTW. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ''' 22:48, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Scary I shat my pants when I read ghost fleet.